Caught!
by anglerfish15
Summary: Alec and Magnus and Jace and Clary all want to have sex in the institute tonight. What happens when they all pick the same room by accident?


**JUST A WARNING: THERE IS SEX IN THIS STORY! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, UM EVADE YOUR EYES. OR JUST CLICK ON ANOTHER STORY! **

Alec and Magnus were cuddled together on Magnus's couch in his cozy apartment. They were watching Magnus's usual garbage, which included several marathons of Project Runway and America's Next Top Model. Well, Magnus was watching. Alec was really just looking at Magnus, at the way his cat eyes glowed in the dark apartment. By the angel, I could stare at this man all day, Alec thought. They were underneath a warm, soft blanket and had a bowl of popcorn on their laps. Alec was bored, so he started catching them in his mouth. "Darling, with your staring and popcorn throwing it is really hard to watch the show." Magnus said, kindly. Alec gave him a look that said bet you can't beat me and he threw another piece into his mouth. Magnus's eyes look at Alec mischievously, Tim Gunn and Project Runway long forgotten. "Is that a challenge, Alexander? I'm 800 years old, you know." Magnus said, his cat eyes twinkling. Alec threw 2 into his mouth at once. Magnus threw 3 and they each plopped into his mouth. Alec threw 5 and caught them all perfectly. He stuck his tongue out at Magnus. "Beat that." Alec said, smugly.

Then 7 pieces flew into Magnus's open mouth, but Alec caught the dancing blue flames on his fingertips. Cheater Alec thought. And Magnus had no sooner opened his mouth, when a wall of popcorn was dumped onto his head. A look of shock fell upon his face, and Alec laughed out loud. With the warlock's mouth hanging slight agape, and buttery popcorn pieces on and tucked into his sliver sequined shirt and on his head, it was hard not to laugh. "Oh you are so dead, Alexander." Magnus said, fiercely and pulled his onto his lap. Alec was now straddling the High Warlock of Brooklyn, and he ate a piece of popcorn that rested on his shoulder. He moved to his neck which he kissed lightly, and to his earlobe where he kissed and suck. This got a little moan out of Magnus and Magnus's hand moved down Alec's back. Finally, Alec and Magnus's lips hit home and there was desperateness in their kiss. Alec's tongue danced inside his mouth and across his teeth. Magnus's hands were traveling lower and lower, when suddenly there was a beep, beep. Alec broke apart and swore. It was his phone, on the coffee table.

They were both breathing hard, and Alec's face looked apologetic. "It's fine, answer it, it might be important." Magnus said, softly. He was gently rubbing Alec's back, as Alec reached over and grabbed his phone. He sighed, it was Maryse. He had forgotten he promised to have dinner with Maryse because Isabelle was out with some Alicante friends and Jace had headed over to Clary's. "Alec, where are you? You were supposed to be here a half an hour ago. Are you alright?" Maryse said, sounding agitated but concerned. "I'm fine, Mom. I just lost track of time, I'll be there in 10 minutes." Alec said, calmly hoping to distract his mother so she wouldn't ask where he was. Maryse was fine with him being gay, but she still had slight issues with him being at Magnus's all the time. The conversation always got awkward, and Alec didn't need that right now. "Ok, honey. Be home soon." Maryse said, warily.

He turned back to Magnus, who had been listening. He sighed deeply. "I don't want to go, but I promised. And Isabelle and Jace are out. To be continued?" He said, hopeful that Magnus wouldn't be too upset. "What if it's continued tonight, in your room?" Magnus asked, innocently. Alec tried not to look too taken back by the question. They had had sex in Magnus's apartment, but never in the Institute. His room had always been his space, and not even Jace or Isabelle was allowed in it for more than a few minutes at a time. But Magnus… was Magnus. And Alec was ready to share. "Ok, tonight. Sneak into my room at 8. I'll keep the window open." Alec said, and he couldn't help but blush. "I'll be waiting." Magnus responded.

Clary was breathing hard, as she reached the end of the ropes course. She had been training with Jace for 3 hours and currently they were working on agility. "A-again!" Clary said when she got to the end and Jace who was holding up the stopwatch told her that she almost beat her record. "I'm going to keep d-doing it until I b-beat it." Clary breathed. She put her hands on her hand and tried to take slow deep breaths. Jace nodded, but he looked hesitant. "Clary, maybe you should take a break. You've been at this for a good hour and half. It's fine; you are not going to be the fastest on your first test." Jace said, trying to be reassuring. "Jace. I'm doing it again." Clary said, firmly. Jace smiled, "I can't believe I actually fell in love with a girl more stubborn than me." She smirked at him, and he grabbed her waist and pulled her in close. She looked up into his eyes. They were golden like the sun, and his hair was the perfect messy look. Even when they were working out he looked godly. She rolled her eyes.

"What?" He asked, curious. "Only I could fall in love with someone, who looks even better when they are inside a sweaty gym." She said, putting her head against his black tee. "You just have an eye for perfection, I guess." He said, winking. She hit him lightly on the shoulder and said "Ok, let's do it." He raised his eyebrows at her, in mock surprise. "Oh you know what I mean!" She snapped. He put his hands up innocently, and said "Ok, ready? Set? GO!" She scaled the first obstacle which was a 25 foot climbing wall. She had some problems with this one, but surprisingly she found her footing quickly and got to the top. The next thing was she had to flip off the wall and grab onto a rope, and swing over to the other side. This one she had no problems with, and did a tuck and roll when she got to the other side. The last thing was she had to pull herself up a rope and ring a bell. She grabbed onto it, she jumped. The rope swayed slightly, and she put her feet onto either side of the rope and pulled. She was sweating and her arms were ready to give out but she pictured a demon chasing after her, and Jace standing next to the bell just waiting for her. She went faster than she thought she ever could and rang the bell.

She jumped onto the mats, and was quickly pulled into a hug as Jace announced "You did it!" And she pulled him closer and kissed him hard. She felt his strong arms with her hands, and was moving down his back. He tangled his hand in her hair and she moaned a little. They broke apart. "You know these mats are pretty comfy-"He said, brazenly. She blushed. As close as they had come they actually hadn't had sex yet. "Why don't we just go upstairs?" She asked, her voice dripping with seduction.

Alec sighed, dinner was lovely but what he really wanted to see was his favorite sparkly warlock. He walked up the stairs and whispered "Magnus? Mags, are you there?" Alec looked to his left; he was near the training room when all of a sudden he was gently pushed against a wall. "Thank god." Magnus said, kissed Alec's face. "That dinner-"Kiss. "Went on." Kiss. "Forever." He moaned the last word, and Alec's hands looped around his neck. But Magnus took his arms and pinned them above his head. Alec's mouth parted, and Magnus's tongue sucked on his lip. Alec made a low guttering sound that was a groan. Magnus laughed and whispered in his ear "oh, I guess you like that?" He pressed Alec firmly against the wall trapped him with his body. One of Magnus's legs was in between Alec's, and everything was touching. Their thighs brushed together, their stomachs and they could feel each other's body heat. Alec brazenly grinded their crotches together, with an ecstatic moan. Magnus took Alec's thighs in each hand and lifted him up so he was straddled him, and walked over to the nearest bedroom.

Magnus gave Alec a devilish look and with a flick of his hands, suddenly there clothes were off. Alec was truly flabbergasted; he was naked in the hallway, wrapped around his boyfriend. "Magnus!" Alec said, with astonishment. Not that he didn't find this position interesting, but if Maryse were to walk up the stairs. Alec shuddered. The coolness of the hallway was not helping his erection either. It was kind of poking Magnus's stomach and he could feel Magnus's heat underneath his butt. Magnus just shushed him and began kissing him again. Alec could feel his protestation rise, but he forgot about it once Magnus's soft lips were against his. Alec reached behind him to fumble for the door knob. It opened and Magnus walked Alec inside the door still gripping him firmly. Inside, 4 people screamed.

Clary was so close to coming she could feel the tension rise in her stomach. They had rushed to the nearest empty bedroom, upstairs long forgotten. Their lips mashed together in heat, and Clary and Jace's shirts hit the floor before they were hardly in the bedroom. Now, Jace's firm big member was going in and out, and she was close. "Ah! J-Jace, I'm going to…" She could barely breathe. They were trying to be quiet but it was getting really hard. Jace was on top of her pining her, and they both were moaning franticly now. Clary's walls were shaking and they contracted around Jace's cock and he rubbed her sweet spot. And that was when the door opened and a naked Alec and Magnus came in with Alec already straddling and riding Magnus's cock. But she still had yet to climax and Jace gave one last shove, and they both came and Alec and Magnus noticed them. And then they all screamed.

Alec and Magnus saw Clary and no one knew what to do. He felt Magnus pull out and then they were all exposed. Alec could saw Clary's B cup naked breasts, and Jace's toned ass. Then they all turned, there was a bang and a giggle and a disheveled Simon and Isabelle tumbled out of the bathroom. The bathrooms connected and so they must have come out of Isabelle's bathroom and come towards the scream. Isabelle's tank top was pulled down and she was wearing an exposed black lacey bra. Her black strap was pulled down her shoulder, and Simon's pants were open and unzipped. Their hair was messy and Isabelle's bun was falling out. All at once, all the shadow hunters in the room said "By the angel." Which would have been comical at another time, but Jace and Clary were still intertwined like a pretzel and Alec and Magnus's cocks were still on full display.

Magnus, thank god, quickly realized the situation and waved his hands. Suddenly, he and Alec were both wearing their clothes and the bed curtain was drawn around Jace and Clary. They heard a little squeal, as Jace must have pulled out of Clary. Magnus waved his hands and the curtain was drawn again, this time with Clary and Jace fully clothed. They all examined the situation in the room, and it all dawned on them at the same time. There was roughly 5 seconds of silence before all hell broke loose. "You goddamn bastard! THAT'S MY SISTER, YOU BLOODSUCKER!" Alec roared. "Jesus Christ, Clary?!" Simon questioned, at his best friend. Clary looked like she was going to cry and Jace looked appalled. "BY THE ANGEL, ALEC I CAN SLEEP WITH WHO I WANT!" Isabelle cried. Everybody was yelling, Alec and Jace was ganging up on Simon, Simon was still in shock that his best friend banged Jace, Magnus just stood there.

"Alright, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Magnus yelled. They all froze. Magnus usually didn't yell like that. They were all highly attentive. "Ok, so this is what's going to happen. Any questions you have will be answered tonight. Then after this we will never speak of this again. Tonight I'm sure we saw a little too much of each other so after we are going to go to our respective places, and y'all can get back to whatever you were doing." Magnus said, calmly. "Let's play Never Have I Ever." He said, eyes twinkling. A round of protests was quickly raised but was silenced when Magnus said "And just to make sure we forget this _**ever**_ happened, let's play with this." And in his hand was a bottle of vodka. Everyone nodded.


End file.
